Changes
by Nagiana
Summary: One-shot: In which Marion Hawke has had enough of Alistair's brooding and is determined to give him a piece of her mind . . .


**This . . . is nothing but a pure smut one-shot. Good smut (it's me, so of course it's good!) but nothing but smut nonetheless. The ending is kinda weak, too, but I really kinda churned this out in an hour's notice, so, yeah, that's to be expected. Taking that into consideration, though, I also figure it's pretty good.**

**Anyway! This is smut between Marion Hawke and Alistair - Inquisition Hawke and Alistair, not DA: II. I really liked the look of the female Hawke Inquisition gives you if you don't import yours. That and I thought her interactions with Alistair were very . . . well, they were a lot more friendly than I thought they would be, given that they only interact for no longer than a few minutes in DA: II. As a result of that one thought, this shameless little devil was born. You guys are welcome :)**

**This is also very loosely based upon my other one-shot 'Do I Know You?'. That one-shot is rated 'T', though, so note that I said 'loosely'. I am also debating on possibly doing a one-shot based around this Hawke and Anders in the future. Just a thought - you guys give me your opinions in a review :)**

**Reviews are my crack. Please, fund my shameless addiction ;)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**- Nagiana**

* * *

><p>She often wondered if he knew she used to not be this way. And likewise, he often wondered how he could have allowed himself to change into the man he was at that moment, standing across from her and practically thrumming with the anger he felt practically every second of every day now. As he stood there across from a Marion Alistair knew was trying desperately to remain diplomatic and cool, Alistair Theirin realized why. He had been betrayed by the man he thought was his best friend, not once, but twice. Aedan Cousland had married Anora Mac Tir and allowed his wife and Queen to exile him. That alone had been a punch in the gut, but then, he up and disappears ten years later without telling anyone anything as to where he was going. Not Anora, not Leliana, and <em>definitely <em>not Alistair.

Yeah, he had a right to be angry. And bitter. And totally loaded with an excuse as to why he now walked around as a solemn and depressingly brooding kind of guy instead of the joking prankster he used to be. Used to be, their companions couldn't catch a break from their pranks around the camp, and if Aedan Cousland didn't have a grin on his face and laughter in his heart, one immediately thought that he was sick or that something was seriously bothering him. His boisterous personality had been completely and utterly infectious, and Alistair had to admit – they kinda fueled each other's fire. Hell, it had been Aedan who took him to the Pearl and paid for his first girl when Alistair told him he was a virgin. Only a guy's best friend would have done that and then kept it as tightly a locked secret as he had, afterwards.

His best friend and partner-in-crime, had completely dropped off of the face of the earth, and didn't bother giving him any kind of warning beforehand. He would have said it was just Aedan playing a prank on everyone, if he hadn't been all too aware of the way Morrigan's sudden departure after the Battle of Denerim, had treated him. His boisterous personality had disappeared after that – his grins and infectious laughter disappearing in favor of a cold, almost calculating demeanor. He became short with everyone, but Alistair supposed the woman you loved walking away pregnant with your child, could do horrible things to a man after festering inside him for five damn years. Could develop into one Hell of a case of gangrene, he figured.

And as for Marion, she felt the same way – or right along the same lines, anyway. She too had been betrayed, but not by her best friend. True, she couldn't even remember the last time she had talked to Isabela, but she always knew that if she needed her, the piratess would not hesitate to come and help her. Aveline too, but Aveline had a little bit more of a life than Marion or Isabela did. Marion was a renegade now thanks to Anders – unwelcome in a city for too long before she started garnering suspicious looks from the resident Templars and City Watchmen. She supposed that was one of the reasons why she had left Anders alone in a secluded place while she went out in search of Alistair and a reason as to why all the Grey Wardens were starting to disappear from her life except for the one standing before her. Gray Wardens had a tendency of drawing unwanted attention nowadays, and she was getting tired of constantly having to move.

And now, here she was: in some damp, cool smuggler's cave in Crestwood, watching this beaten man who had been forced to go into hiding after doing something stupid and careless, brood. It was the beaten man that she had allowed herself to go into hiding with after finding too much heat on her thanks to Anders' little stunt back in Kirkwall – the stunt that had _started _this entire forest fire.

But she should have known – really, she should have. She should have figured. After all, Aedan Cousland was the one who had been the brains of the operation back during the Blight. It figured that Alistair would be lost without him.

She didn't know if he was listening to her, but she nevertheless told Alistair about the voices that had been in Anders' head for months now – the voices that her lover had likened to the ominous Calling that all Grey Wardens dreaded receiving. Alistair silently listened to her speak, and when she was done, he stood there, thinking for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"I've been hearing them too . . ." He spoke, his voice quiet, and Marion recoiled, her eyes growing wide ever-so-slightly.

"And you never told me?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was relevant."

She gave a little laugh. "_When_ were you planning on telling me, then?"

Another shrug. "When it became relevant."

Marion felt sparks of anger throughout her body, but managed to stave them off. She had been peeved at him for a while now, and she knew perfectly well _why_ she had been peeved at him. She was feeling cooped up – at times even feeling like this cave was not _at all_ big enough for the both of them. It was perfectly normal for her to feel this pent up. She had been in hiding with the same guy for weeks now – not allowing herself to go outside unless it was absolutely necessary, not having contact with anyone _but _him, with only Varric knowing where she was in case of emergencies . . .

She felt herself calm down after a moment, and eventually, gave her own shrug. "So . . . what?"

Alistair turned his eyes onto hers then. "What do you mean, 'what'?" He asked, and she let out a frustrated sound that went well with the frustrated shrug she gave to accompany it.

"So, what does all this _mean_?"

Alistair stood there and thought for a moment again. When he finally spoke, his voice was still quiet, but now slightly thoughtful. "I'm not sure yet. I need to do more research." He mumbled and Marion's jaw tightened as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Then what good are you?" She spat and Alistair gave a bitter laugh as she turned and moved away from him to her side of the cave. She plopped down on her hastily erected trundle bed and rubbed her face with her hands as he spoke:

"Not good for much, apparently."

She felt her blood boil slightly with the irritation that flickered throughout her frame. "You know, I understand that you and the Hero of Ferelden were best friends and had, like, this kind of _epic _bromance together that can only be dreamed of – I really do! I also understand that him just suddenly dropping off of the face of the earth like he did, hurt you and all, but in all seriousness, Alistair, this whole moping thing is getting kinda old and ridiculous!"

She did not miss the tightening of his jaw, nor the tensing of his frame at her words. He did not turn to face her, but remained standing there with his back to her, and for some reason, that flew all over her. How _dare _he ignore her? How _dare _he stand there and act like he was above her – that he was the _only _damn person in the cave – that he was the _only _person hurting? _Fuck_ him!

So she got to her feet and moved over to him, her words not stopping once. "I hate to tell you this, but earth to Alistair, you're not the only person whose been betrayed here! I've been betrayed too, you know!" She crossed her arms and let out a laugh as she shook her head. "But you know what? I think the only reason you're so mad at him, is because, chances are, he left in search of Morrigan and found her and decided to go with her to wherever she is. I think your so pissed, not because your best friend dropped off of the face of the earth and your worried about him, but at the mere thought that he _willingly _disappeared with a _girl _you never bothered to hide your dislike for, and didn't bother telling you that he'd never be back -!"

"Marion, shut up!"

She should have noticed that anger was now thumping through his body with the force of lava, at her words. She should have known that there was the time to stop, but she didn't. She was on a roll and Goddamnit, he was _going _to hear her out! She had stayed silent for far too long!

"You're pissed and pouting because Aedan Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, Overall Good Guy and Genuine _Badass_, didn't even _care _enough to tell his best friend that he'd never be back!"

"Marion! Shut _up_!"

Alistair released the words in an infuriated roar, a wave of energy bursting from him as he did so. As the cool blue wave descended upon her, she realized that her magical abilities were gone. She couldn't even summon the tiniest flicker of flame at her fingertips, and she immediately gasped, her eyes growing wide in shock. He . . . he had . . .

"Did you just . . . use your Templar training on me?" She asked, her voice quiet and filled with awe. She stood there, unable to wrap her mind around the fact that he had _actually _banished her powers away for a while, as he stood there and fought to get himself under control. When he had done so sufficiently enough for him to think clearly again, he immediately regretted his actions. Yes, Marion had angered him, and yes, Marion had been pushing him, but that still gave him no right to use his Templar training on her. Now he had stripped her of her powers for Maker only knew how long, and –

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt a fist collide roughly with his jaw. He couldn't help but stumble backwards against the table behind him, dazed. For a moment, he couldn't help but see two angry Marion's wavering in his line of vision.

"You _actually _used your training on me? You _asshole_!"

Alistair shook his head, trying desperately to rid the birds swirling around his head. He didn't think he had ever met a woman who could punch quite as hard as Marion Hawke could. "Marion, I promise that I'm sorry! I just got so angry that I -"

He found himself grinding to halt when Marion just rolled her eyes and stepped forward, where she pressed her lips to his. Her hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him into her and Alistair could only stand there for a moment, stunned. Where had this come from? One minute, she was rearing to rip his throat out and now, she was trying to shove her tongue down his throat? Something had to give at this moment, he just didn't know what.

But her lips . . . they were so soft and felt so good pressed against his. And when he slowly opened his mouth to her, he could taste the flavor of her on her tongue as his wrestled for dominance with hers. His hands appeared on her waist and then slid down to grasp her ass as he pulled her ever tighter against him against the table. Her hands moved down from his shoulders to plant on his chest and she could feel his stiffening erection against her stomach.

Any semblance of trepidation now gone, Alistair moved his arm back up to slide around her waist so that he could pull her closer. His hands roamed her body, brushing her hips and buttocks. After a while they pulled away, their breathing heavy. Alistair looked directly into the deep pools of her brown eyes before pulling her into another kiss. This time his hands found her shoulders and, more importantly, the neck of her shirt. Without any hesitation, he pulled her shirt down as she maneuvered her arms through the sleeves.

Marion pulled away, revealing her exposed breasts to Alistair in full. She stepped backwards as she gave him a seductive smile. Blindly finding the nearby desk behind her with her hand, Marion sat on the edge and ran her fingers through her short, dark brown hair. Trying not to appear too eager as he followed her, Alistair moved to cup her left breast. Marion softly bit into her bottom her lip as his other hand caressed her side, making it's way down towards her waist. Soon his other hand followed suit and they both stopped at the waist of her breeches. She leaned back and lifted her hips, allowing Alistair to quickly remove them. He pulled her boots off, almost as an afterthought, before discarding her pants.

Marion sat there in front of him, wearing nothing but a light brown pair of underpants. A dark stain had already spread across the underside of her crotch. She looked away, redness tinting her cheeks and in an emotion that best resembled an embarrassment that Alistair suddenly found quite endearing and humanizing. Here Marion Hawke was, the normally diplomat, stoic Champion of Kirkwall, sitting in front of him, embarrassed about her body's reaction to something she clearly wanted.

Marion, however, saw it a tad bit differently. She had been raised as a girl to know her magical powers were something to be fiercely controlled, lest she attract the attention of either the Templars or demons from the Fade. She had also been raised to look after her little brother and sister – to keep them safe, teach them right from wrong . . . she had never really been allowed to cut loose and engage in frivolous sex. Anders had been the only man she had ever allowed herself to get close to. And while she hadn't exactly been a virgin when she got together with him, Anders had introduced her to a whole new way of making love that she had never been privy to because she had never been in love before him. But now he was gone – gone out of her life because she had, had enough of constantly running and living under the radar, and she doubted she would ever see him again. With Alistair . . . with Alistair, this just felt like nothing but meaningless sex again, and it was . . . it was strange, to say the least.

Alistair noticed the sudden chill that came over the woman and while he wasn't nearly as experienced as some of the men he knew – as experienced as his best friend had been – he had an idea as to what to do. Kneeling down, Alistair lifted Marion's leg and placed a tender kiss on her thigh. She felt her jump underneath him and felt the burn of her gaze on him as he slowly worked his way up towards her womanhood. Marion's breath caught in her chest as she felt his breath through her last piece of clothing. Alistair slid his fingers into the waistband of the thin cloth and pulled them down. Now just as eager as he was, Marion pulled one leg free and left her panties dangling off her ankle. Her chest was heaving as she showed the last part of herself to him.

Alistair leaned forward, his breath causing Marion to gasp in shock. He gave her a small smile as he touched her outer lips. Marion gasped again as she felt herself grow wetter. Slowly he spread her open, eliciting a stifled moan. He leaned forward and softly ran his tongue over her clit. Marion reclined back fully on the desk then, one hand curling into the edge of the table while the other grasped the top of Alistair's head. Interpreting this as a good sign, Alistair increased his probing. Marion's hand gripped his hair tightly as his tongue slid into her. He felt a rush of fluids as Marion's legs tensed and her back arched. Her head was spinning as pleasure shot throughout her body. After several moments she relaxed, her entire body quivering.

"It's been so long . . . ." Marion murmured with a sigh. She weakly looked up to see Alistair removing his chest piece. Although she would never admit it, Marion was grateful for the reprieve. By the time Alistair was down to his breeches, she had recuperated enough to slide off the desk. Kneeling in front of him, she grabbed the front of his pants and swiftly untied them. Hooking her fingers around his underpants as well, Marion pulled down.

She reached out and tentatively wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. Sliding forward, Marion placed a kiss on the head. She looked up to see Alistair's eyes closing in pleasure. With a small smile she wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly moved down. She was just able to fit him completely in her mouth. After a moment of adjustment she started moving backwards. She felt his hands on the back of her head; felt him running his fingers through her hair. She increased the tempo and closed her eyes too. After what could have been five minutes or even twenty, Marion felt Alistair stiffen.

"_Marion_!" He whispered urgently, attempting to pull away. But she continued, ignoring his warning. Suddenly he went rigid as he came in her mouth. Like with Anders, she found herself swallowing it before she could even entertain the notion of spitting it out. She swallowed everything he gave her, only pulling away when Alistair went limp. Now it was his turn to slump against the table. Marion took the opportunity to take a sip of water from the goblet he had placed there before returning to whatever work he had been perusing. With an eager grin she threw a leg over Alistair's waist and straddled him. She leaned over him and planted a kiss on his chest.

Alistair's eyes opened as his face spread into a grin. Placing a hand on the back of her neck; he pulled her up into a proper kiss. His other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her even closer. Suddenly Marion felt a familiar object brush against her and found herself vaguely thanking the Maker for the rumored Gray Warden sexual stamina that seemed a staple of being a Gray Warden. Anders had possessed it too, making their nights quite passionate and exhausting when he was in the mood to make it so.

Reaching down, Marion grasped his manhood and aligned it with her entrance. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself down onto him. Although it was tight, it didn't hurt as she had expected. Once he was completely inside her, Marion straightened and let pleasure engulf her body.

Then, quite suddenly, Alistair sat up and wrapped his arms around her. In a surprise move he stood up, turned around, and lay Marion down on the table. From there he gradually started to pull out. Knowing what was coming next; Marion bit her lip and grabbed the edges of the table again. Alistair pushed back in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside her again. He continued the motions, starting off slow. Marion was fighting down her moans as she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back against her shoulders. Had her thoughts been clearer, she would have cursed her "outspoken" nature. They were in a cave in the middle of nowhere with a raging storm outside. Why the Hell would they need to be quiet? But as it was, she could only instinctively bite down on her lip and lose herself in the moment. The feeling of Alistair rubbing against her inner walls in a way that hadn't been done in damn near a year, made her legs shake.

Alistair gently build up speed, his motions becoming more audible as Marion grew wetter. Soon Marion couldn't keep her voice silent as Alistair slid in and out of her. Before her voice could truly ring off of the stone walls of the cavern around them, Alistair leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as he started slamming into her – as hard as he could muster. The front of the table was coated with Marion's arousal as Alistair drove her towards yet another orgasm. Feeling her body tighten again, Marion broke off the kiss and buried her face in Alistair's chest, moaning shamelessly into the smooth, warm flesh stretched tight over banded, sinewy muscle. This time when she reached her peak, was even more overwhelming as her entire body spasmed and she tightened around him. Reaching the end of his endurance as well, Alistair finally felt himself release into Marion. She could feel his warmth spreading inside her and she didn't care about the consequences. After all, weren't the chances of a Gray Warden being fertile enough to impregnate a woman impossibly slim? And besides, if she was fated to have a Gray Warden's child, then she would have Anders' long, long ago.

They remained there a moment, desperately catching their breaths from their recent show of exertion. Finally, Marion opened her eyes and looked into Alistair's. her hand looped around his neck and she pulled him down to her slightly. "Don't pull out . . ." She whispered and he couldn't help but grin as she pulled him back down into another longer, more lingering kiss. They lay there for a while, then, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms, and feeling a lot less on edge and bored than they had beforehand.


End file.
